


fly high (reach for the sky)

by qippy



Category: GOT7
Genre: dump for qi's experimentation, dump for qi's twitter requests hehe, pls save me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qippy/pseuds/qippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of miscellaneous got7 ficlets of varying styles & quality - serves as a dump for Qi's small writing experiments<br/>(feel free to request on twitter, hmu @qiguais)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. paper planes (and clipped wings)

**Author's Note:**

> 01 - jjp / just be friends (megurine luka) / a foray into 2nd person perspective, eek ... and veeeeery loosely based off the song /o\

You keep memories of him in crumpled airplanes that have long lost flight, happiness in sacred glass jars full of half-consumed delights and fatigue in the weary downturn of your lips. Every day you start with a mug half-full of coffee, and the light dances tricks around you because in reality it’s half-empty.

The lonesome half of your bed is reserved for agony, and you clutch the sheets closer to you every night, skin sweltering in the tepid summer air but heart cold, oh so cold. Too cold for comfort. In your dreams you chase the long-lost wanderer, wondering if he’ll pause and listen.

_Don’t leave._

_Don’t go._

_Stay._

You wake every day, plastic smile on your lips, bed sheets crisp like the wings of those long-forgotten paper planes. You take a step, stumble – oh, you’ve forgotten how to fly.

Your doorbell is ringing, ringing, ringing. It’s echoing through your apartment, and you wonder. Wonder if maybe, maybe it’s him. You’re in your best suit, dressed to impress, your fingers jittery with expectation.

Flowers are pressed into your arms. Your smile is bitter as the coffee you have just consumed.

“I’m ready for our date,” you say, listening to your words twist in the air, sitting uncomfortably in the atmosphere as a thick reminder of your lie. Maybe one day it’ll be the truth.

You imagine he’s uncomfortable, standing there on your doorstep as a caricature of what once was. He has the grace to offer you his arm, but you don’t take it. Not today.

Free and spirited, the birds soar above you. There's something about them which prompts you to pause to admire them. Once upon a time, you too were soaring among the clouds. You wonder if maybe he’s going to find someone else to fly with now. It’s a bittersweet thought, but for now you remind yourself that today is your day. Today, he’s right here with _you_.

Dos and don’ts lay thick in the air between you both, and you wonder how it came to this. How does one tense rip in the fabric of time morph into a frightening iron barrier cruelly denying you your perfect happily ever after?

You’re quiet as you walk, watching his figure move easily in front of you. He’s leading the way just like usual, and you can’t help but wistfully hope that maybe one day, one day you’ll catch up.

Finally, he stops.

Turning to you, Jaebum smiles.

You take a deep breath, closing your eyes and counting from _five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

You open your eyes, taking in the sight of the slate grey marker before you. Swallowing, your fingers threaten to crush the flowers in your grasp as your eyes trace the familiar name engraved deeply into the stone. No matter how many times you see it, it never fails to send a chill down your spine. You can't reconcile yourself to how distant the sight of the grave makes you feel. How unfair it is to know he's so close yet so, so far. The birds remain your only company – fondly, you note how soft their chirping has become, as if instinctively aware of the importance of this day.

You’re always going to wonder what would’ve happened had you two never decided to get together. Never decided to move in together. Never begged him to come home early from work to surprise him for your anniversary, never, never, never. 

Ever so gently, you set the flowers down.

“Were we better off friends, Jaebum-hyung?”

 

-

 

_You keep memories of him in smooth airplanes tossed up with boyish delight, happiness in sacred glass jars full of exciting impulse buys and fatigue in the pleasure-filled aftermath of passionate nights. Every day you start with a mug half-full of coffee, and the light tries to dance tricks around you but you turn to Jaebum and he’s there with his own, and you turn to watch the sun rise together knowing it's going to be a good day._

_The lonesome half of your bed is still warm and you clutch the sheets closer to you every night, skin sweltering in the tepid summer air but clinging to him anyway, relishing in his arm wrapped snugly around your own waist, body entwined with yours. It’s warm, but pleasantly so. In your dreams you chase the long-lost wanderer, wondering if he’ll pause and listen._

_Don’t leave._

_Don’t go._

_Stay._

_You open your eyes, and he’s been there the whole time._


	2. 02 - markjin kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02 - markjin, m rated, qi needs sleep and study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more exploration of second person perspective, inspired a fair bit by a recent photoshoot I shouldn't have to name, written in approx 2mins on phone so lack of fluency is almost a given

you're certain you've never wanted anything more than the man snaking his way towards you. your eyes are trained on his every movement, on the sway of his hips in those too-tight jeans and the sinful manner in which they hug those delicious legs.

tonight jinyoung has you watching, left at the bar nursing your pitifully weak glass of yeasty beer, groin throbbing with want as you muse when he'll let you join him on the dance floor.

you take a swing from your glass even though you know you're thirsty for more, and your eyes slide up up up - up from jinyoung's slim waist to his torso, resting on his collarbone before you meet his mischievous gaze.

jinyoung's a tease, and he knows it. smug smile confident on pretty lips, he retracts a hand from around the stranger he's dancing with and drags it ever so slowly up the inside of his thigh, hips thrusting forwards just as his palm reaches the side of his groin. still not breaking eye contact, he doesn't stop there, hand trailing higher, reaching beneath the folds of the shirt draped over his frame and fingers creeping out beneath his collar. you know he's palming himself right where you like to nestle, and you want to kiss the smug smile from his pretty face.

you're sweating, cursing up a storm inwardly as you rise from your seat, barely remembering to throw a crumpled bill to the counter as you - 

well, what don't you do?

jinyoung smiles a smile that's sinfully bright, innocent in appearance yet insidious in nature.

you know what he's thinking

you know what he wants

so, you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save my grades and I

**Author's Note:**

> * save me pls  
> * this was... an adventure  
> 


End file.
